1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel composition comprising a steroid having anti-androgenic activity and to a method for treating dermatological conditions therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain dermatological conditions such as acne, seborrhea, hirsutism and male pattern baldness are directly associated with androgenic stimulatory influences. One possible method of ameliorating these conditions is to counteract the androgenic stimulatory influence by the use of a substance possessing anti-androgenic activity. The ideal anti-androgenic agent for the purpose here described is one which is active topically with no significant systemic side effects. An anti-androgenic with this profile has not heretofore been reported.
The progestin, cyproterone acetate (6-chloro-1.alpha. , 2.alpha.-methylene-4,6-pregnadien-17.alpha.-o1-3,20-dione acetate), is known as a systemic anti-androgen, but when tried topically it was reported not to be effective against acne or sebum secretion (Cunliffe et al. Brit. J. Dermat. 81:200, 1969).
Voigt and Hsia, Endocrinology 92:1216, 1973, have reported that 3-oxoandrost-4-ene-17.beta.-carboxylic acid and the methyl ester thereof exhibit anti-androgenic activity in laboratory animals by virtue of inhibitory effects on steroid 5.alpha.-reductase activity; it did not, however, block the action of dihydrotestosterone on flank organ responses of castrated hamsters.
Methyltestosterone and 17.alpha.-ethylandrost-4-en-17.beta.-ol- 3-one, known lower homologs of 17.alpha.-(n-propyl) androst-4-en-17.beta.-ol -3-one and 17.alpha.-(n-butyl) androst-4-en-17.beta.-ol -3-one have systemic androgenic activity (Saunders, National Cancer Institute Monograph 12:139-159, 1963). The corresponding 19-nor-steroids, 17.beta.-hydroxy-17-lower-alkylestr-4-en-3-ones, are stated to be hypotensive and anabolic agents with low androgenic activity (Colton U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,871, issued Oct. 25, 1955).
17.alpha.-(N-Propyl)androst- 4-en-17.beta.-ol- 3-one is known in the art only as an intermediate (Clinton U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,295, issued Nov. 28, 1972).